City of Magic
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Remus wasn't expecting to meet another werewolf, much less one accompanied by a warlock and a Shadowhunter. He definitely wasn't expecting to get relationship advice from said Shadowhunter. Problems escalate as they search for the Downworlders and Shadowhunter to go back. TMI/HP crossover fic. Ronks and Joceluke


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and Cassandra Clare; we're just borrowing them to have some fun with a plot.**

Remus wasn't expecting to meet another werewolf; they were as rare as idiotic Ravenclaws and as unusual as Slytherins without ulterior motives. Then again, he wasn't expecting a random portal to appear behind him in the library of Grimmauld Place either. You'd have thought he was used to the abnormal, being a lycanthropic wizard and best friends with one Sirius Black and all. But still, some things were just unexpected.

Of course, it hadn't dignified his little less than manly scream as people started appearing from a glittering, gaping hole in the bookshelf. Soon enough, Sirius and Tonks came running in, eyes wide and wands at the ready. They were face to face with a tall man with glasses and a kind, tired face; with a red haired woman who reminded Remus of Lily at his side. The five stood, eyes wide, confused expressions marring their faces.

Then, when the wizards thought they had seen it all, a man sporting an overload of glitter, sparkling blue hair, and piercings stepped through, waving his hand gracefully and closing the portal behind him with a swoosh. Looking around, he smiled and spoke, and Remus noticed his eyes. Slitted, like a cat's.

"Well, it seems as though this isn't the right place."

"You think?!" The man with glasses hissed. "This isn't Idris!"

Remus stepped forward, his hand in his pocket, fingers curled over his wand.

"Idris? Who on Earth is Idris? And who are you?"

The glittered man spoke up again before the glasses man and the woman had a chance to.

"Not who, mundane. Where. Idris is a place; one you'll never visit." His eyes flicked over Tonks and Sirius, taking in their wands with surprise. "Who are you?"

"Well, considering you're the ones who just appeared in our library, we should be asking you that question, Shiny." Sirius piped up before Remus could chime in with a more polite response.

The man with glasses finally found his voice. "I'm Luke. This is Jocelyn." He gestured to the woman beside him. "He's Magnus. Don't mind his attitude."

Remus nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." A scoff could be heard from behind him, the culprit being the one and only Sirius Black. "But where did you come from? I assume you're wizards-"

"Wizards? Did you just say wizards?" Magnus chuffed. "I am a warlock, thank you very much. And she's a Shadowhunter. He's a Downworlder."

"What the devil is a Shadowhunter? Where are you from?" Sirius raised his wand.

"Easy now, tiger. We don't even know your names. And are those wands? Seriously? A little 12th century for my taste." The disdain on Magnus's face was almost tangible.

Remus stepped in front of Sirius. "Sorry about my friend. I'm Remus, he's Sirius, and she's Tonks."

Magnus looked upon Tonks with interest. "She's a pretty one, though girls aren't exactly my thing."

Remus couldn't place the sudden protectiveness he felt over her. "Yeah, she's quite stunning." A blush soon covered both their cheeks, but Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Alright, while Remus swoons over the love of his life like the bloody goof he is, I intend to find some answers." Sirius blurted impatiently. "What are a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder?"

Jocelyn spoke for the first time. "We fight demons to keep the normal world from peril."

"Ah, yes yes, so noble. Keeping the muggles safe-"

"What did you just say?" Magnus interrupted. "Muggles?"

"Yes. The word for non-magical folk." Sirius explained matter-of-factly.

"That's strange. We call them mundanes." Luke spoke softly, curiosity written on his features. Jocelyn smiled at him, and spoke up.

"You called us...wizards. Is that what you are?" Her brows were arched, and her posture made it clear that she wanted an honest answer.

Tonks nodded. "Well, they're wizards, and I'm a witch, but yeah. So...we're talking to a warlock, a Shadowhunter, and a...Downworlder?"

Luke sighed and nodded. "Yes. There are four types of Downworlders: fae folk, vampires, warlocks like Magnus, and werewolves."

Remus suddenly stared at him with wide eyes. The two looked at each other, and Sirius smirked. "I'll give you one guess what he is."

Tonks' face showed her comprehension. The two were both werewolves. Jocelyn and Magnus still looked confused.

"Jocelyn," Tonks started, "Luke is a werewolf, and..." She trailed off, uncertain if she should finish. But with a curt nod from Remus, she continued. "And...So is Remus."

Jocelyn gasped, while Magnus just rolled his cat-like eyes. Luke and Remus nodded, tight smiles gracing their prematurely aging faces.

Sirius just shook his head. "Right. Well, I think it's time to find Dumbledore."

"I can't access the portal, my magic won't work here properly," Magnus explained, annoyance in his tone. The wizards nodded in agreement; they knew of the agitation associated with being unable to perform magic like usual.

"I see. I'm sure Sirius won't mind providing accommodations for you while we find a way to get you back," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile gracing his lips.

Jocelyn and Luke nodded, while Sirius and Magnus had matching astonished looks. They then scowled at the other. Remus and Tonks just rolled their eyes conspiratorially, as they knew that this wasn't going to be a simple process with Sirius involved.

"But what if I don't want them to stay?" Sirius asked, the whining tone of his voice unmistakable. Jocelyn had to hide a snicker, and Remus and Luke shook their heads, Tonks giggling.

"Oh, honestly Sirius, you sound like a little boy afraid to share his toys. If you weren't my cousin…" She trailed off, her teasing tone rewarded with a small chuckle from Remus.

Dumbledore smiled at her, that mischievous glint still visible. "Or perhaps I should've asked Remus, despite the fact that this is technically your house."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had to play ambassador for Sirius, and I'm certain it won't be the last either." Even Sirius was fighting a smile now.

"Alright, fine. They can stay, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he pouted, and then gave in to a short bark of laughter at his own apparent childishness.

From there, Remus and Jocelyn, Tonks and Luke, and Sirius and Magnus disapparated from Dumbledore's office, headed to the street across from Grimmauld Place. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: This is the first chapter in this fic, and we would really like your opinions on this. So please review. Thanks! **

**A and K **


End file.
